Ural Wall
In Chawosauria, the Ural Wall (also known as the Great Wall of Chawosauria, the Great Wall of the Urals, the Ural Barrier, the Russian Division, the Russia Division, the Russia Split, the Russian Split, the Russian Wall, or the Great Wall of Russia) is when the Chawopolis Palace uses the Ural Mountains and the Ural River as a geopolitical border to divide Russia and draw the border between Europe and Asia as part of the Chawosaurian government's implementation of the Continent Union. The Ural Wall is a controversial continental border, it is the subject of a heated political debate since its enactment on June 23, 2019, and the Chawosaurians often treat the Ural Mountains as a border wall. Opponents of the Ural Wall say it is a bad move by the government to overreach into Russia and divide the land of Chawo-Russians, and the Ural Wall is even opposed by the Chawosaurian Administration in Russia. Supporters of the Ural Wall argue it is the good step of establishing the borders of the Continent Union. Opponents of the Ural Wall are opposed to the wall but divided on the fate of Chawosaurian Russians, some say the Ural Wall is an attempt to gives the Chawosaurian Russians independence from Chawosauria to govern themselves, and that the wall should go down and cause the Chawosaurian Russians to fall under complete Chawosaurian control, while other opponents of the wall says the Ural Wall should be taken down and the Chawosaurian Government should unify Europe and Asia into one Continental Republic of Eurasia. The wall was thought up as The Russia Split in 2014 as a post-war plan for after they defeat the Orthodox Tsardom. When the Orthodox Tsardom fell in late 2015, the Chawosaurian Government established Eurasia and ignored the Ural Wall idea. In 2016, Civil War struck and in 2017, Bismarckia rose from North Eurasia, and after fighting with the Chawosaurian factions, and ongoing to 2018 until at the end of the year, Bismarckia surrendered and the Continent Union fully rose to power on June 17, 2019. On June 21, 2019, the Ural Wall was approved unanimously by the Chawopolis Palace, and the power of the Ural Wall began on June 23. 2019. The Ural Wall alienated Uralic Chawosaurians, the wall will make it harder for Uralic Chawosaurians to travel across the Ural Mountains, and this causes the Uralic Chawosaurians to have an anti-government sentiment against the Chawosaurian Government for turning their homeland into a political border. The Chawosaurian Administration in Russia opposes the Ural Wall because it will suffocate their economy, a divided Russia will suffocate the administration's ability to govern the Chawosaurian community in Russia, unable to tax them and have control of the administration's economic needs, including transportation, schools, healthcare, and infrastructure. This causes Chawosaurian Russians to split between having a nationalistic and an anarchistic view against the Chawosaurian Government. Emperor Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a (widely referred to as EMK) and retiring Prime Minister Jonathan Dragan Boleslaus IX warned Chawosaurian Russians against retaliation against the Ural Wall. The 2019 Chawosaurian elections resulted in Shang Jong Parker and his Communist Party to come to power, Parker ordered the Invasion of the Urals on January 5, 2020, to have the Uralic Chawosaurians militarily removed from their ancestral homeland. History Context The idea of a divided Russia to build the borders of the Continent Union was thought up in 2014 by Antonio Kingston when Chawosauria was at war with the Orthodox Tsardom. It was a post-war plan for after the war fell under a Chawosaurian victory and conquest of the Orthodox Tsardom. But in 2015, Chawosauria did won the war and the plan was never put in action because of the establishment of Eurasia that completely fell in 2017 in the Great Patriotic War. In December 2018, after a year of fighting with the Bismarckians, the Bismarckians surrendered, and completely surrendered on June 17, 2019. On June 23, 2019, during the signing of the Treaty of Bucharest, the Ural Wall was approved by both Emperor Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a and the Chawopolis Palace. Opposition within Russia among Chawosaurians began spark. The Chawosaurian Administration in Russia strongly opposed the wall because of the fact that it would suffocate their ability to tax the Chawosaurian community in Russia, enforce Chawosaurian law, both national and administrative, and manage the administration's economy. Russian Chawosaurians, Uralic or not, all opposed the wall for the same reason their administrative government opposed the wall, but also because it will affect their ability to travel across the country, especially Uralic Chawosaurians who will be the most affected when it comes to travel. Uralic Chawosaurians will be unable to easily travel around the Ural Mountains to visit their loved ones and fulfill their daily responsibilities such as getting to their jobs and getting their kids to school. Treaty of Bucharest and Rise to Power The Treaty of Bucharest was signed on June 23, 2019, and the Ural Wall came to power on June 23, 2019, while the Continent Union came to power on January 20, 2020. Border Security and Crossings Border Security Like the Berlin Wall, there will be watchtowers and checkpoints. But the presence of watchtowers won't be as visible on the mountains as it was on the Berlin Wall. Chawosaurian roads on the mountains were demolished to make it harder for people to cross the border illegally, and each person expecting to cross must reveal papers, go through background checks, health and criminal, and strip and prostate searches. Any attempt to cross the border illegally are arrested and sentenced to deportation to Antarctica to die. Crossing Crossing the Ural Wall is difficult. Legal Crossers must go through stript and anal searches, go through background checks and sometimes are still denied entry despite passing these mandated background checks and searches. Attempts to cross illegally are sentenced to be deported to Antarctica to freeze to death, and checkpoints are practiced. Asylum-seeking and refugee acceptance are illegal, and Uralic Chawosaurians whose jobs and children's schools are over the border get frustrated with the presence of the wall. Opposition, Frustration, and Resistance Uralic Chawosaurians Uralic Chawosaurians are the most affected by the Ural Wall. Uralic Chawosaurians often live on the west side of the mountains while their jobs and their kids' schools are on the east side of the mountains and with the wall in the middle, they have to deal with the frustration of not getting their kids to school nor getting to work on-time, which lowers their paychecks and their kids' grades and screw their attendance records. Uralic Chawosaurians can no longer fulfill their daily responsibilities with the wall standing on their presence, and always get punished severely when desperately getting to work on time and their kids to school on time. When it comes to shopping and other daily activities, it's also difficult, famine and starvation is a risk for Uralic Chawosaurians, and food supplies for the Uralic Chawosaurian communities is now tough with the wall in the way. Uralic Chawosaurians refuse to move out of their homelands because of childhood memories and community history. Russian Chawosaurians Russian Chawosaurians do not support the wall either, the wall interferes with their ability to travel across Russia to visit loved ones and other matters such as the effect it has on their taxes and government. At the expense of Russian Chawosaurians, Emperor Ekewaka Mikala Kalawai'a proposed to build the wall with their tax dollars only and not the tax dollars of Chawosaurians who live outside of Russia. Emperor Kalawai'a expected to raise their taxes from 21% to 60% to add in the fiscal budget for the construction of watchtowers and some actual walls. Other Chawosaurians Some Chawosaurians who are against the wall believe Europe and Asia should unify as Eurasia, others accused the wall as being a trick to let Russian Chawosaurians have independence from Chawopolis. Nationalists from both sides, left wing and right wing, believe Russian Chawosaurians should have independence and the Continent Union gives the Chawosaurian Government too much authoritarian powers over them. Libertarians, Anarchists, and others oppose the wall for the same reason. See also * Continent Union * Treaty of Bucharest * Great Patriotic War Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Continent Union Category:Ural Wall Category:Border Controversies of the Continent Union